Chasse aux sucreries - Ou Les Spécials Pâques
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: JOYEUSES PAQUES A TOUS ET A TOUTES MES YAOISTES ! xD Je vous offre cet o.s en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Quand l'auteure pète les plombs avec du chocolat, voilà ce que cela donne ! xD [YAOI] homophobes, je vous prie de passer votre chemin et bienvenu aux autres ! Bonne lecture et régalez-vous bien ! FADOMS MULTIPLES !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi hormis la trame de cette histoire débile xD

Petit mot de l'auteure : JOYEUSES PAQUES LES AMIS ! On va enfin avoir une excuse -même bidon mais on s'en fout !- pour se gaver de chocolat autant que l'on veut ! Homophobes ne venez pas lire cette histoire car YAOI + LEMON ! Bienvenu à mes yaoistes adorés cependant et préparez l'artillerie lourde xD Ne bavez ni sur vos claviers ni sur vos écrans, prévoyez mouchoirs en pagaille et chocolat en plus ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chasse au Aichi

\- Pâques ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

Voilà la question qu'un certain Kai Toshiki se posait en ce Lundi de Pâques qui est aussi la fête où tout le monde se gave de chocolat. Était-il nécessaire de préciser que ce brun taciturne détestait le chocolat ? Non ? En tout cas, maintenant vous le savez mais revenons à nos Cardfighters !

Kai était accompagné de son éternel partenaire de combat blond, j'ai nommé Miwa. Bavard et friand de chocolat comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, le jeune homme était limite en train d'assommer son meilleur ami avec un éloge bien guimauve de la fête de Pâques. Sa fête favorite soit dit en passant et nous nous demandons bien pour quelle raison…

\- Il y aura même une chasse, ce samedi dans le parc ! C'est Ren qui a eu l'idée avec Shin-san !

Kai haussa un sourcil. Chasse ? Comme dans chasser quelqu'un ou quelque chose ? bien que dans son cas, ce serait plutôt la première option qui attirerait plus l'attention du brun. Surtout si son Aichi bien-aimé était la proie à chasser. Ses pensées commencèrent dangereusement à dériver lorsqu'il se rendit compte que… Stop ! C'était une idée de Ren ?! L'image du visage ricanant de ce dernier apparut brusquement dans l'esprit du maitre Kagero. A tous les coups, cet énergumène avait encore manigancé un truc louche… Miwa, de son côté, ricanait de satisfaction intérieurement. Il avait réussi la phase 1 du plan intitulé : Chasse au Aichi. C'est-à-dire, éveiller l'intérêt du taciturne du groupe si l'on mettait Tetsu de côté. Il était temps de passer à la phase 2. A savoir faire en sorte que me brun participe de son plein gré à la dite chasse. Pour cela, Miwa savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Tu sais, on ne chassera pas que du chocolat.

Kai resta silencieux, ce qui encouragea son meilleur ami à poursuivre son monologue explicatif.

\- Si tu participes, tu pourras même chasser une certaine personne, si tu vois que de qui je parle… Hasarda le blond, parfaitement conscient de la portée de son sous-entendu.

En effet, Miwa connaissait très bien les sentiments que son meilleur ami entretenaient au plus profond de lui pour le leader de son équipe ; Q4. Mais il n'était pas le seul à les connaitre, Ren avait également bien saisit la chose et c'était en partie pour rendre service au brun que le rouge et le blond avait entreprit d'organiser un tel complot avec la complicité naïve et implicite des autres membres du groupe. Bien que certains se doutaient tout de même de quelque chose. Mais rien ne fut dit à haute voix.

\- Samedi, m'as-tu dis ?

Miwa sourit d toutes ses dents en entendant la question légèrement rhétorique du brun, toujours aussi fier celui-là que s'en était désespérant.

\- En effet.

Ce fut tout. Ils arrivèrent au Card Capital et la journée de repos se passa dans la joie, la bonne humeur et du goinffrage de chocolats en tous genre.

AxKxAxKxAxK

Jour J. Aichi stressait à s'en mordre pratiquement les doigts jusqu'aux os. Vêtu d'un costume de lapin… Hyper sexy dirons-mous, fournis par Misaki elle-même, le jeune homme attendait dans son coin que la fameuse Chasse commence. Ren, le maitre de cérémonie avait fait en sorte de placer les Chasseurs d'un côté du parc et les Chassés ou les Proies si vous préférez de l'autre côté. Aichi devait donc attendre que le top départ soit donné par l'autre sadique à la tignasse rouge. Fébrile, il tremblait sur ses jambes aux côtés de Misaki, justement qui faisait également partie des Proies. Son Chasseur étant son petit ami, un certain blond au sourire débile et au cerveau complètement allumé.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle était parfaitement au courant de ce que cette chasse cachait. Et franchement, même si cette idée était parfaitement ridicule… Au moins, personne n'allait s'ennuyer. Aichi était raide dingue amoureux de Kai et cela se voyait clairement pour des yeux avisés comme les siens ou ceux de Miwa et Ren, indubitablement.

Elle sourit en voyant celui qu'elle considérait comme un petit frère, les joues rouges d'embarras et trépignant d'impatience sans s'en rendre compte. Si le plan des deux autres zigotos marchait, ils allaient avoir un nouveau couple à fêter d'ici quelques heures…

\- MES AMIS ! Cria la voix rieuse de Ren qui se tenait au sommet d'un arbre, mégaphone à la main. LA CHASSE DE PAQUES EST OUVERTE ALORS CHASSEURS ET PROIES, TENEZ VOUS PRETS ET…. PARTEZ !

Tous se mirent à courir dans le parc, chacun partant de son côté. Pourtant, ce que tous ignoraient… C'est que le parc était parsemé de divers pièges concoctés par Ren et Shin-san qui ne s'était nullement privé d'apporter sa touche personnelle à ce jeu débile. Ainsi l'après-midi se passa dans les rires ou hurlements au choix de certains qui se faisaient pigés à tout bout de champs. Le premier à ouvrir les hostilités fut… Je vous le donne en mille… Morikawa-kun ! Eh oui ! Notre Makemi se fit lamentablement avoir par un piège vieux comme le monde ! Voulant récupérer l'objet de son obsession ; à savoir un gros sachet de cacahuètes qui était suspens, il plaça un pied dans un cercle de corde, tira sur le paquet et… finit pendu par le pied à une branche de l'arbre, la tête en bas et vociférant comme un idiot. Misaki se laissa très rapidement attrapée par Miwa qui lui vola un langoureux baiser la faisant devenir aussi rouge que sa robe et ses accessoires de lapine de Pâques. Kamui arriva tant bien que mal à échapper aux griffes d'une Nagisa très excitée, Emi et Mai parvinrent à chiper tous les chocolats de Tetsu qui mine de rien, les avait les laisser faire puisqu'il n'aimait le chocolat lui non plus. Naoki et Shingo se prirent encore la tête, Asaka cherchait son Ren-san qu'elle ne trouva pas, la pauvre fille. Izaki avait disparu de la circulation, allez savoir où ce chenapan était encore allé fourrez son nez… Léon et les jumelles se fièrent au vent pour retrouver leurs friandises, rapidement suivit par la Team Genius. Tandis que Ren, de son arbre, se faisait une joie de commenter tout ce qu'il se passait. A croire que s'il n'était pas Cardfighter, ce mec aurait fait un tabac en tant que commentateur...

Aichi, lui s'était caché dans un fourré, tremblant sur ses jambes et bras croisés autour de sa poitrine. Il se sentait comme épié depuis le début de cette chasse idiote et en avait des frissons dans tout le corps. Il regardait de droite à gauche, jetant de temps à autre un bref coup d'œil hors de sa cachette. Rien. Personne. Juste le silence avec les rires de ses amis en bruits de fond.

\- Aichi…

Le murmure et le souffle chaud glissant sur son cou firent sursauter le jeune homme qui bondit sur ses jambes et se retourna pour tomber sur…

\- K-Kai-kun ?!

Le dénommé ainsi se figea en voyant la tenue de son jeune amour secret.

_\- Pas de doute, c'était signé Ren et Miwa cette entourloupe ! _

Sur le haut de son crâne, Aichi portait un serre-tête pourvu de deux grandes oreilles de lapin blanches légèrement courbées vers le bas. Il portait une chemise bleue clair dont les premiers et derniers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant entrevoir une peau délicate et pâle, un pantalon court, s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux assorti à la chemise, mettant ses cuisses en valeur avec une paire de bottes hautes également bleues clair. Pour compléter l'ensemble, le jeune homme avait une clochette accrochée à un ruban blanc autour de son cou sans oublier la petite queue de lapin blanche sur son mignon petit derrière que le brun avait largement eu le temps de reluquer bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais et certainement pas au concerné… Bref, son petit lapin-pour le coup- était absolument adorable ! Bien trop pour sa santé mentale d'ailleurs.

Durant les minutes où Kai l'observait, Aichi était devenu écarlate au possible devant le regard brûlant de son ami mais aussi l'homme dont il était éprit depuis un bon moment déjà. Tout chez le brun le rendait dingue ! Complètement accrocs même ! Mais dans la situation actuelle… L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Surtout lorsque Kai commença à avancer vers lui d'une démarche se voulant prédatrice et ses yeux… Aichi faillit s'évanouir tellement ils étaient perçants. A chaque pas que le brun faisait dans sa direction, Aichi reculait lui d'un pas. Rapidement, le plus jeune se retrouva dos à un arbre et les bras puissants de Kai lui coupèrent toute possibilité de fuite. Les yeux verts du brun cherchaient les iris bleus du plus jeune et lorsqu'elles se croisèrent, elles ne purent se détacher…

\- Kai-kun ? Souffla Aichi en voyant le plus âgé se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans son cou et respirer le doux parfum de sa peau.

Kai déposa un baiser papillon sur la peau qu'il aurait tout le temps de marquer plus tard et recula son visage suffisamment pour éviter qu'Aichi ne détourne le sien. Aussi faible qu'un chuchotement, le brun ouvrit son cœur au bleuté.

\- Je t'aime.

Ces trois mots firent se figer le plus jeune. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains en devinrent moites de stupéfaction. Son amour était réciproque ! Ses yeux bleus s'embuèrent de larmes et un sourire éclatant prit place sur ses lèvres rosées, faisant encore plus craquer le maitre Kagero. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir fut la réponse d'Aichi.

\- Moi aussi, Kai. Je t'aime.

La disparition du suffixe fit sourire le brun qui s'empara de son amoureux en le portant comme une princesse. Aichi protesta faiblement, arguant qu'il pouvait très bien marcher mais Kai ne l'écouta nullement et entreprit de quitter le parc. Aichi haussa un sourcil devant le comportement du brun qui répondit à sa question muette.

\- Je t'enlève pour le reste de la journée et personne n'a son mot à dire.

Aichi sourit devant la possessivité du brun et se cala confortablement contre le torse de celui-ci en ronronnant presque de plaisir.

_\- Finalement, cette journée n'est pas si flippante que ça… _

AxKxAxKxAxK

Kai posa délicatement son futur amant sur son lit et retira sa veste, ses chaussures comme ses chaussettes avant de faire de même avec son amoureux qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, rouge comme une pivoine. Kai sourit tendrement et commença lentement à se dévêtir sans quitter le plus jeune des yeux. Il se régalait de voir ce dernier rougir au moindre vêtement qu'il retirait. Ouais, bon. Evidemment, s'il n'était pas éperdument amoureux du plus jeune, jamais il ne se déshabillerait devant ce dernier. Alors que d'habitude les regards sur sa personne le dérangeaient… Celui d'Aichi, au contraire l'excitait grandement et cela devait particulièrement bien se voir au vu de la bosse qui déformait à présent son boxer et de la couleur vive du visage de son futur amant et petit ami officiel pour un long, très long moment… D'une manière féline, le brun revient ensuite auprès de son ange et le dévêtit rapidement, impatient de voir enfin, le corps tentant que le costume laissait suggérer… Aichi ne put que gémir durant le déshabillage en règle de son ténébreux compagnon dont le regard semblait parsemer de braises vives alors qu'il glissait sur sa peau dénudée. Puis, il se saisit d'un morceau de tissu qui trainait sur sa table de nuit et attacha les poignets d'Aichi aux barreaux de son lit, le laissant nu et complètement à sa merci.

Aichi rouvrit les yeux et tira légèrement sur les liens. Comment… ?! Il entendit un petit rire au-dessus de lui. Kai était là, un bol à la main. Avant que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus n'ait eu le temps de demander ce que le bol contenait, il eut la réponse. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa buche alors que le brun tartinait du chocolat fondu sur le haut de son torse jusque sur sa gorge. Le brun se lécha les lèvres et fondit sur le plus jeune tel un fauve sur sa proie. . Il passa lentement sa langue aux endroits où le chocolat dissimulait la peau pâle du plus jeune qui n'en finissait plus de gémir. Tout le corps d'Aichi fut bientôt recouvert de chocolat puis lécher dans ses moindres recoins, les gémissements s'étaient finalement mués en cris d'extase lorsque le membre en érection du bleuté en fut à son tour recouvert. Kai prit d'ailleurs un soin tout particulier à prodiguer mille et une caresses à son amour à cet endroit…

\- Ah… Ah-Kai ! Ah !

Le brun se lécha les lèvres et remonta embrasser Aichi qui ne cessait de tordre ses poignets. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, Kai brisa le baiser et plongea ses prunelles luisantes de désir dans celles d'Aichi, identiques.

\- Qui y a-t-il mon ange ?

Le dit ange rougit face au surnom et se tortilla sous le corps puissant du brun faisant siffler ce dernier de plaisir. Le petit démon savait très bien ce qu'il voulait… Et ce qu'il voulait était son brun qui le faisait tellement attendre. Avec un sourire carnassier, Kai redescendit lentement le long du corps frémissant de son amour et celui-ci cria de surprise et d'extases mêlées. Leur étreinte ne faisait que commencer…

AxKxAxKxAxK

Kai regarda amoureusement la silhouette frêle de son amant, endormi à ses côtés. Aichi s'était blottit contre lui juste après être tombé dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Il était vrai que pour une première fois, le brun y avait été plutôt fort. Bien que leurs étreintes furent très agréables. Leurs corps étaient couverts de marques et de preuves d'amour comme des suçons, morsures et griffures rougies. Pourtant Kai était au comble du bonheur, tenant son ange dans ses bras et le contemplant dans dormant du sommeil du juste. Il était si mignon même endormi. Avec douceur, le brun embrassa les lèvres de son ange et se laissa à son tour glisser vers le sommeil avec toutefois une dernière pensée.

_\- Finalement Pâques… C'est pas si nul et le chocolat est vraiment délicieux sur la peau de mon petit ange…_

The End

* * *

Coin des persos !

Moi : _*ricane toute fière de sa bêtise*_ Alors, les amis ? Vos avis ?

Ren : _*mort de rire*_ ON EST LES MEILLEURS ! _*à Miwa*_ TOP-LA !

Miwa :_ *top*_ YES !

Kai : _*fusille les deux loustiques de ses yeux verts acérés*_ Vous feriez mieux de courir si vous ne voulez pas subir les flammes du purgatoire...

Miwa et Ren : _*s'enfuit loin, très loin*_ AU SECOURS ! LE DRAGON ROUGE A PETER LES PLOMBS !

Kai : DRACONIC OVERLORD ! ETERNEL FLAMMES !

Aichi : Euh... _*tente de calmer son amant* _Kai-kun...

Moi : _*sous-entendu à peine dissimulé*_ N'empêche, j'en connais un qui a dû grandement apprécié ce o.s ^^

Kai : _*ironique*_ Et qui donc, la folle ?

Moi : _*regard douteux et sourire railleur*_ A ton avis ?

Aichi : _*rouge comme une pivoine*_ Kai-kun ! Tsuki-san !

Kai : _*court après l'auteure*_ TSUKIYOMIIIIIIIIIII !

Moi : _*s'enfuit à toutes jambes*_ JOYEUSES PAQUES LES GENS !

Misaki : _*s'incline respectueusement devant les lecteurs et lectrices*_ Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, je vous invite à laisser une review histoire de calmer cette folle qui nous sert d'auteure yaoiste invétérée et complètement dépravée, merci de votre coopération.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire débile qui suit xD

Petit mot de l'auteure : JOYEUSES PAQUES 2016 A TOUS ET A TOUTES MES YAOISTES ADORES ! _*se jette sur ses chocolats qu'elle garde comme une dragonne enragée_* Bonne lecture à vous et régalez-vous !

* * *

Misaki et le Lapin de Pâques

Le jeune éditeur aux yeux verts était sur les nerfs depuis son réveil dans les bras de son amant. Etonnamment, celui-ci n'avait pas tenté de rapprochement charnel poussé, tant il était épuisé par son dernier travail. En un sens, cela arrangeait le jeune homme qui lui aussi avait un boulot monstre durant cette période de fête des chocolats et surtout… du lapin de la dite fête. Le jeune homme passa donc sa journée à courir après ses auteurs et ceux d'Aikawa-san qui frôlait la crise de nerfs depuis quelques heures, ces derniers menaçant à tout bout de champ de la lâcher. Chose qui ne serait pas belle à voir… Une Aikawa épuisée était déjà effrayant alors une Aikawa hors de contrôle, Misaki en frissonna d'horreur en tentant –vainement- d'imaginer la chose.

Ce fut complètement vidé que Misaki rentra ce soir-là. Mais alors qu'il retirait son manteau et posait son sac de travail, il se rendit alors compte que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son compagnon. En effet, il était anormalement silencieux. Intrigué et aussi un peu inquiet par cet état de fait, le brun commença à chercher son amant dans toutes les pièces de l'habitation. Rien. Il avait fouillé tout le rez-de-chaussée, Usagi-san n'était dans aucune d'entre elles. Misaki soupira de dépit avant d'attaquer le premier étage. Dans sa propre chambre ? Personne, heureusement. La salle de bain était vide aussi. Il ne restait qu'une seule possibilité. La chambre d'Usagi-san. Misaki posa une main tremblante sur son ventre qui s'était tout à coup alourdit sous le poids d'une anxiété grimpée en flèche. Son amant était capable de tout et vu que c'était le week end de Pâques, le jeune éditeur redoutait fortement ce que l'homme aux yeux mauves avait prévu pour lui. Soufflant un bon coup pour se calmer, Misaki entra finalement dans le nid de son amant. Ce qu'il y découvrit manqua de le faire mourir sur place !

Son homme était fichtrement dévêtu et couvert par endroit de chocolat. De plus, il le regardait avec un désir non contenu. Sentant ses joues et tout le reste de son corps le brûler, Misaki avança vers son homme qui avait tendu une main tentatrice vers lui sans pouvoir se raisonner. Dès que leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, les dernières parcelles de résistance comme de bon sens du plus jeune disparurent laissant la place à un désir brûlant et incontrôlable. La nuit promettait de nombreux délices que nos deux amants allaient se faire un plaisir de déguster jusqu'au petit matin.

The End

* * *

Coin des persos !

Misaki : _*aussi rouge qu'un extincteur*_ TSUKI !

Akihiko : _*sourire satisfait*_ Bravo, Tsuki-san !

Moi : _*très fière de son délire*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! MERCI JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE !

Misaki : _*désespéré*_ Et elle se lance des fleurs en plus ! Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende bien avec ce lapin !

Akihiko : _*sourire charmeur*_ Tu parles de moi ?

Misaki :_ *rougit*_ BAKA USAGI !

Moi : _*morte de rire*_ Tellement prévisible ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit délire vous aura plu et ne vous goinfrez pas trop de chocolats sinon gare à la crise de foie xD Laissez des reviews pour encourager l'auteure -moi-même- et merci de votre coopération !

* * *

Coin des reviews

neko-chan : Merci beaucoup en espérant que ce délire numéro deux te plaira également !

Tsubasa Sora : MA BELLE xD J'ai recommencée et j'en suis fière ! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL *se lance encore des fleurs* J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas encore mourir de bonheur car je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai réussie à te tuer ! MDR ! J'espère que ce petit délire sur JR version Pâques t'a plu !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malgré mes tentatives pour tout kidnapper xD Donc seule cette petite histoire est ma propriété personnelle !

Petit mot de l'auteure : JE RECOMMENCE ! ENCORE JOYEUSES PAQUES 2016 ! _*reprend son souffle*_ J'insiste, je persiste et je signe avec un troisième délire à la con et complètement à l'ouest version Sekaiichi Hatsukoi avec évidemment, Ritsu et Masamune en vedettes ! _*esquive les tomates que Ritsu lui balance en lui tirant la langue de manière très mature_* Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chasse au Ritsu

Outre le fait qu'on était le lundi de Pâques, Ritsu avait une féroce addiction au chocolat quelle qu'il soit. Et cela, un certain Takano Masamune le savait très bien. Il avait d'ailleurs dans l'idée d'en jouer aux dépends de son compagnon qui ne se doutait pour le moment de rien. Ce fut donc avec un sourire narquois digne de ses meilleurs jours que notre éditeur en chef se leva en ce jour férié. Son amant dormait encore comme un bébé à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient retrouvés la veille au soir après avoir passé une nouvelle fois leur dimanche à courir après les auteurs retardataires. La matinée était bien avancée lorsque Ritsu émergea enfin des brumes du sommeil, s'étirant comme un chat, le jeune homme se réveilla complètement en sentant la bonne odeur d'un petit déjeuné bien garnit et son estomac lui fit savoir qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter la chaleur des draps.

Ce que le brunet s'empressa de faire avant de quitter la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. La lumière du soleil était intense et les yeux verts du jeune homme mirent quelques minutes à s'y habituer. Une fois dans la pièce tant convoitée, Ritsu eut un sourire en voyant son amant aux fourneaux. C'était rare pour lui de voir une telle chose. Il savait que Takano était bon cuisinier mais jamais il n'avait réellement prit le temps de le regarder faire. Il était très séduisant avec un tablier à la taille. Le jeune homme pouffa silencieusement. Il avait enfin quelque chose pour se foutre de la gueule de son amant quand celui-ci allait à nouveau lui mettre les nerfs en boule ! Quelle séduisante perspective !

\- Au lieu de t'amuser à mes dépends, Ritsu, assieds-toi. C'est prêt.

Ritsu s'étrangla brièvement. Il toussota un peu avant d'obéir à son amant qui lui lançait l'un de ses célèbres sourires supérieurs qui l'horripilaient tellement. Ils déjeunèrent dans un calme plaisant pour tous les deux avant de d'aller tous les deux s'habiller pour la journée. Cette dernière commença normalement. Ils se reposaient tous les deux, s'occupant chacun de leur côté sans pour autant rester sans se parler de temps à autre ou simplement s'échanger un long regard lourd de sens. Ce que ne fut que vers seize heures que Masamune mit son plan diabolique à exécution. En effet, sous le nez de son jeune compagnon, il avait sorti la boite de chocolats qu'il avait achetés pour l'occasion. Le regard de Ritsu se fit prédateur lorsque Masamune ouvrit la dite boîte, dévoilant les gourmandises qu'elle renfermait.

L'éditeur en chef n'avait évidemment rien perdu du changement qui s'était opéré chez son amant et commença directement la provocation. Prenant un chocolat au lait de la boite, il le porta lentement à ses lèvres avant d'y plonger ses dents tout aussi lentement, sans quitter son amant des yeux. Ce dernier le fixait de ses yeux verts luisant d'envie et de gourmandise mêlée.

Avec un sourire, Takano le termina avant d'en prendre un autre tout en mettant hors de la portée de son compagnon, cette boîte. Ritsu bouda en le voyant agir mais ne fit pas part de son mécontentement de manière vocale. Masamune se saisit d'un autre chocolat et le garda entre ses lèvres tout en faisant signe à son amant de s'approcher. Cela fit tilt dans l'esprit de Ritsu. Celui-ci sourit malicieusement et se décida à tomber volontairement dans le piège légèrement grossier tendu par le plus âgé. Aussi, il se leva et se plaça face à son amant qui ne se redressa pas de son fauteuil, se contentant de le regarder fixement. Ritsu se baissa et cueilli la gourmandise des lèvres de son compagnon qui ne se gêna pas pour l'attirer vers lui et l'asseoir sur ses genoux dans un même mouvement. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent par la suite fut le premier d'une longue série pour cette journée de repos dont la saveur chocolatée qui ne les quitta pas avant le lendemain.

The End

* * *

Coin des persos !

Ritsu : _*mode furax*_ TSUKIYOMI ! COMMENT AS-TU OSEE ECRIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?!

Moi : _*moue innocente*_ Quoi ? _*yeux de chibi larmoyants*_ Ca ne t'as pas plu ?

Ritsu : _*toujours en rogne*_ NON !

Takano : _*hyper content du drabble*_ Moi, j'ai adoré par contre ^^

Moi : _*toute contente*_ MERCI TAKA-CHAN !

Ritsu : _*mode diva*_ JE SUIS MAUDIT !

Moi et Takano : _*ricanent*_ Diva xD

Moi : _*se reprend mais garde toujours le sourire*_ Bref, j'espère tout de même que ce petit délire de ma part vous aura plus ! Merci de laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et merci de votre coopération !


End file.
